1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extendable table.
2. Description of Related Art
Extendable tables are known in the art. Examples of such extendable tables are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,475,464, 4,815,393, 4,878,439, and 5,735,220. These aforementioned extendable tables do not provide any means for securing an umbrella when the table is in the extended configuration.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an extendable table that can support an umbrella when the table is either extended or not extended.
It is another object of the present invention that the aforementioned extendable table of the present invention be easy to use and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the ensuing description.
Thus, the present invention is directed to, in one aspect, an extendable table that comprises a frame having legs, and first and second table top portions movably attached to the frame. The first table top portion has an end defining a cut-out. The second table top portion has an end that is opposite to the end of the first table top portion and which defines a cut-out that is generally aligned with the cut-out defined by the end of the first table top portion. When the extendable table of the present invention is to be configured in the closed configuration, the first and second table top portions are moved toward each other so that the ends of the first and second table top portions abut each other and the cut-outs cooperate to form an opening for receiving an umbrella support post. When the extendable table of the present invention is to be configured in the expanded configuration, the first and second table top portions are moved away from each other so as to form a space between the first and second table top portions. A portion of the frame is exposed within the space. The extendable table of the present invention further comprises a center table top portion that is removably positioned on the portion of the frame exposed within the space between the first and second table top portions. The center table top portion includes a central opening for receiving a support post of an umbrella. The center table top portion has protruding members that are sized for insertion into the cut-outs of the first and second table top portions. Thus, the extendable table of the present invention can support an umbrella when in the closed configuration and expanded configuration.